Boneca de Porcelana
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: SasuSaku Contém ecchi - Uchiha Sasuke continuava acreditando que a vingança era solução de seus problemas, faria qualquer coisa para concretizá-la e finalmente dar paz a si mesmo. Destruir Konoha era sua prioridade e, para isso, executou um plano impecável: Regressou ao seu antigo lar, casou-se com Sakura e fingia ser uma boa pessoa. Uma noite, porém, tudo muda.


**Fanfiction: Boneca de Porcelana**

**Ficwriter: **Kiki Ichinose | Harley Quinn

**Classificação:** +16, mas cada um sabe o que lê.  
Gêneros:Romance, Universo Naruto, dentre outros.  
Avisos:Sexo, ecchi, linguagem imprópria. Também foi postada no Nyah!Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui utilizados e o cenário pertencem ao seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. Contudo, o enredo pertence a mim; Por isso: - Não copie, crie.

Notas iniciais:

_Yo! Boa leitura. Leia as notas:  
- Essa oneshot contém insinuação ao sexo, mas não cenas explícitas;  
- Haverá erros ortográficos, peço que relevem os grotescos;  
- De acordo com a nova regra ortográfica;  
- Escrita ao som de Not Strong Enough - Apocalyptica (feat Brent Smith).  
- Acabou, pode ir para a fanfiction. _

Boneca de Porcelana

Ele contornou a cintura da esposa possessivamente, se sentido o mais orgulhoso – e cínico – dos homens, uma vez que vivia de alegrias falsificadas, estas que encobriam uma série de mentiras há muito tempo arquitetadas. Cada atitude falaciosa vinha de um velho plano sórdido: A queda da Aldeia da Folha, sua _vingança._

Voltar para Konohagakure no Sato jamais fora sua intenção, tampouco se casar com alguém que etiquetava como uma mulher irritante, mas ela havia o apoiado, aceitou trair Konoha e asseverou que a destruiria ao seu lado. Ele, ingenuamente, imaginava que Sakura lidava com tais riscos com o propósito de agradá-lo. E, com uma pretensão egoísta, o Uchiha ainda acredita que ela o ama como antes. Sasuke ainda não havia notado que a Haruno já não era a menina bobinha e apaixonada de antes. Não mais.

– Sakura, sorria. Você não está indo para um velório! – o moreno repreendeu, já pela segunda vez no caminho. Pressionou a mão contra cintura da esposa, mão essa que nem deveria estar ali, mas acabou provocando um desconforto sutil na mulher – Tsc...

– Sasuke, vamos para casa – pediu ela–, eu não quero fazer isso.

Os lábios e os olhos de Sakura imploravam humildemente para que o pedido fosse atendido. Porém, foi duramente recusado. Sem perder a postura, Sasuke lhe olhou feio, alertando-a. Um alerta que tinha como finalidade mostrar que ela estava fugindo de seu papel; onde Sakura não apresenta opinião, não reclama e não almeja coisa nenhuma. E semelhantemente a uma boneca, sua missão é ser um objeto de amostra impecável, onde por meio da felicidade demonstrada por ela, medir-se-ia o caráter de seu marido.

– Sasuke, vam...

– Não, Sakura. Não insista novamente. Merda! Apenas cale a boca e ande. – A rispidez do Uchiha foi grande ao falar, cuspia as palavras como se fossem brasas, deliciando-se com o sabor amargo delas. Afinal, sempre foi um homem arrogante; e amava isso. O lado positivo é que essa mesma arrogância afasta as pessoas cínicas, embora ele fosse exatamente uma delas.

Sakura encolheu os ombros ligeiramente e se calou. Não adiantaria reclamar do tratamento que recebia. Havia procurado tudo com as próprias mãos. Apenas está sofrendo as consequências de suas decisões erradas. Ainda assim, mesmo que consciente de sua culpa, nada neste casamento lhe agradava, sua vida se resume em uma mentira assombrosa...

...Sakura, sabiamente, engana a todos e demonstra um sentimento que não existe entre ela e Sasuke, tudo por uma promessa que fez. Não queria mentir para ninguém, mas havia apoiado o Uchiha em sua nova vingança contra Konoha. Um erro, claro. Ela sabe melhor do que ninguém.

Mas prometeu ajudá-lo somente porque acredita na vã possibilidade de mudar os pensamentos do Uchiha. O que nunca ocorreu nos seis meses em que se encontra casada com o mesmo. Pobre mulher, não sabe que a força vital de Sasuke depende da consumação de sua vingança? Não sabe que ele morreria para concretizá-la? Não sabe. E por isso acredita intransigentemente que pode mudá-lo. Está enganada e não há ninguém que possa iluminar seus olhos cegos pela ilusão.

Sakura recorda-se perfeitamente do dia em que Sasuke lhe propôs casamento. Não foi por amor, nem por afeto, nem mesmo por consideração, mas por interesses pessoais a serem atendidos. Há três anos, a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja havia chegado ao seu fim. Sasuke, já com seus planos vingativos em mente, lutou favoravelmente ao lado de Konoha, que venceu a guerra. Mesmo assim, teria que responder por seus atos criminosos anteriores e pagou todos os seus crimes com perigosas missões em nível de Hokage. Todas executadas com êxito.

Esse perigo em que se expunha tinha seu valor, o último Uchiha queria fazer com que Konoha sentisse sua mesma dor num futuro que não tardaria a vir. Um Golpe de Estado, era o plano. Sasuke tornar-se-ia Hokage. Depois executaria um assassinato de um moleque qualquer de um país vizinho, o que provavelmente desencadearia uma nova guerra. _Morte de crianças sempre comove mais, _pensava. Queria ver cada homem, mulher e criança derramar lágrimas de sangue. A seu ver, não havia ninguém inocente. Todos eram culpados, culpados não somente pela morte arquitetada de seu clã e a de Itachi, mas também culpados pelo lamaçal de imoralidade onde caiu. É compreensível que deseje vingança, mas, seja como for, não é algo aceitável.

Todavia, ainda que seu propósito não fosse correto, Sasuke iria até o fim. E, para isso, era determinante que ninguém suspeitasse de seus planos. Precisaria de ajuda, mas ninguém parecia confiável o suficiente. Até que lhe veio à mente alguém que estaria disposta a correr riscos por ele, afinal ela havia lhe confessado há muito tempo que o amava tanto que não suportava. Então, _ela_, Haruno Sakura, concordaria em se casar com ele, assegurando uma imagem de bom moço e desfazendo-se de quaisquer desconfianças. Um plano infalível.

Ou talvez não seja tão infalível assim. Ambos podem ser seriamente feridos, não fisicamente, claro. Mas de uma forma ainda mais devastadora e num local onde ninguém poderá curar...

O sorriso falso de Sakura e a mão possessiva de Sasuke continuavam da mesma maneira enquanto percorriam os corredores silenciosos e serenos do Hospital Konohagakure. Dirigiram-se para a ala de neonatal, onde o filho do Sexto Hokage foi colocado após o inesperado nascimento prematuro. Naruto, o pai da criança, ainda que estivesse contrariado pelo filho ter vindo ao mundo um mês mais cedo que o esperado, não escondia o sorriso por saber que menino estava bem.

_– Omedeto,_ Naruto-_kun_. – Disse Sakura, libertando-se de Sasuke cuidadosamente ao ver o Uzumaki. Em seguida, abraçou o amigo que veio ao seu encontro. Aos poucos o soltou, sorrindo de volta e, desta vez, um sorriso verdadeiro enfeitava seu rosto. – Onde está a Hinata-_san_?

– Está no quarto de repouso. Ah, Sakura-_chan_, você precisa vê-lo! – Dizia o Uzumaki. Talvez 'eufórico' seja o adjetivo que defina perfeitamente seu estado de espírito.

– Vou parabenizar a Hinata-_san_. – Anunciou a rosada, caminhando pelos corredores do hospital, – lugar que conhece bem por ser um dos seus locais de trabalho – indo de encontro a Hinata, esta que amamentava o pequeno menino de cabelos azulados sob a supervisão de uma enfermeira.

Naruto e Sasuke deixaram as respectivas esposas conversarem sozinhas, enquanto ambos se ocupavam de tomar café no corredor. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro em um dos assentos brancos, mantendo uma distância amigável entre si. Mesmo que o Uchiha não tenha lhe perguntado absolutamente nada, Naruto fez questão de lhe contar como foi o parto que assistiu há poucas horas com seu entusiasmo costumeiro. A cada detalhe desnecessário Sasuke sentia que poderia vomitar.

– E então, _Teme?_ – Disse o Uzumaki, mudando o rumo da conversa repentinamente, aderindo um tom de voz irônico. - Não era você quem dizia que queria reconstruir seu clã? Pelo que vejo não está conseguindo dar conta do recado...

– Hm...É incrível como não me surpreendo com sua idiotice. Sakura e eu não temos filhos porque não queremos – Disse o Uchiha, de forma convincente, mas não passava de outra mentira, a real verdade é que ele nunca tocou em Sakura, sequer tentou algum dia.

– Hn... Mas, Teme...

– Me leve até o _Dobe-Chibi_, vamos ver se ele teve o azar de ter sua aparência. – Disse, interrompendo o Uzumaki.

–O _'Chibi' _ao qual você se refere é meu filho. Sinceramente, você deveria ter respeito pelo Hokage_, Teme_!

– Mas não é porque eu** devo** fazer uma coisa que isso signifique que eu** vá** realmente fazê-la. Para mim você continua um _Dobe_, sempre será.

– A cada ano se parece mais com uma mula. Um dia eu ainda me vingo de você, Uchiha. – Disse o loiro, cruzando os braços, bufando e levantando-se do assento.

– Acho que não deixarei você ter essa chance, eu farei primeiro. – Disse o Uchiha, sorrindo sarcasticamente, mas Naruto fingiu não ver ou realmente não viu. Sasuke também se levantou e passou a caminhar o lado do Uzumaki em direção ao quarto de Hinata.

O moreno não queria conhecer bebê nenhum, crianças lhe irritavam, mas até o dia do golpe Sasuke faria questão de representar bem um amigo leal e solidário. Alguém que ele nunca foi, nem nunca seria. Apenas fingia ser um homem quase imaculado. Infelizmente, sua personalidade mesquinha lhe instiga fazer o mal, alimentando um ódio e uma sede de vingança que lhe consome impetuosamente. Ainda assim, Sasuke nunca machuca a si mesmo, mas àquela que conhecia seus desejos mais secretos, Sakura.

A Uchiha iludia-se ao imaginar que, no mínimo, Sasuke lhe estimava. Os argumentos que apresentava a si mesma para convencer-se disso seriam os segredos dele que lhe eram compartilhados. Sendo vítima de suas próprias fantasias, Sakura tornava-se uma grande tola. Fingia-se de cega para não perceber que Sasuke só está usando-a, e talvez, por ainda amá-lo, fingia não ver que no coração dele não há espaço para ela. Se isso for realmente verdade, Sakura é mais duas vezes tola.

- O que está fazendo, Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke ao entrar no quarto de repouso. Viu sua esposa segurando o recém-nascido nos braços, andando em pequenos círculos, ninando-o.

– Não faça barulho, Sasuke-_kun._ Estou fazendo o Minato-_chan _dormir. – A Haruno repreendeu-o suavemente, enquanto continuava a ninar o menino de cabelos escuros. Sasuke resmungou para si próprio, sem deixar que alguém percebesse que estava irritado.

Não muito tempo depois, o horário de visitas se encerrou e o casal foi para sua casa localizada no conhecido distrito Uchiha. Sasuke sequer havia visto o filho de Naruto direito, parecia ter algum tipo de bloqueio com os pequenos...

As ruas da aldeia estavam escuras, já era noite e praticamente todos os moradores estavam dormindo há muito tempo. Coisa que Sasuke queria fazer o mais rápido possível. Não porque estava cansado, mas porque numa dessas raras noites sem missões ele ficava a sós com Sakura e por algum motivo não se sentia à vontade. Ela lhe tratava bem o tempo todo, como se a frieza dele não a abalasse.

- _Mas é claro isso tem explicação:_ _ela me ama_ – pensava -, _não há outra razão._

De mau-humor o moreno subiu as escadas, retirando algumas peças da própria roupa. Posteriormente, entrou no banheiro e tomou banho na temperatura mais fria que pôde, sendo também a mais apreciada por ele. Talvez seja por seu efeito calmante nos músculos tensos ou somente pela sensação de lucidez que a fria água lhe proporciona. Fosse o que fosse, demorou-se ali e não viu os minutos passarem.

Quando Sasuke percebeu que delongou mais tempo que o de costume no banho, saiu rapidamente do mesmo com uma toalha azul-marinho rodeando-lhe a cintura, ao mesmo tempo esfregava uma toalha menor nos cabelos úmidos a fim de secá-los o mais rápido possível, era inverno e talvez o banho frio não houvesse sido uma boa ideia desde o começo. Contudo, ficar doente era a menor de suas preocupações, afinal tinha a melhor médica dentro de sua casa, não havia por que se preocupar.

Sasuke não precisou andar muito mais que dez passos para alcançar a porta de seu quarto. Antes de entrar no mesmo e vestir uma roupa adequada para finalmente dormir, viu Sakura passar por ele rapidamente. Ela aparentava pressa e vestia o uniforme da _ANBU_. E como se ele fosse um objeto que fazia parte da decoração da casa, Sakura simplesmente o ignorou.

– Sakura? – Chamou ele, levemente irritado, fazendo-a parar e retroceder dois passos, diminuindo a distância entre eles.

– Sim?

– Você tem missão? – Perguntou simplesmente.

– Tenho.

– E por que não me avisou antes? – Falou ele, desta vez mais rispidamente.

– Não avisei antes porque acabei de saber.

– Humpf! A _ANBU _novamente... – Disse ele com desdém, como se o segundo trabalho de sua esposa fosse um fardo ou um algum tipo de incômodo pessoal. – Já disse que não a quero lá.

– Posso saber por quê?

– Tsc... Porque eu não quero e ponto. –Sasuke foi autoritário, porém não perdeu a calma.

– O Capitão Yamato me quer lá, ele é meu chefe e eu preciso obedecê-lo, Sasuke-_kun_. Não pode me manter debaixo das suas ordens. Já disse antes e vou dizer de novo, não sairei a _ANBU_ somente porque você quer. Quando nos casamos, de maneira alguma pensei que você me forçaria a abandonar meu trabalho.

– Muito bem então, vá para sua missão. Logo a _ANBU_ deixará de existir mesmo... Aproveite sua última provável missão nesse "emprego" estúpido.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Nada, Haruno, nada... – Disse com satisfação, fazendo a Uchiha arregalar os olhos em pânico. – Não fique tão assustada, mulher, só pretendo acabar com Konoha o mais breve possível.

– Eu... – Começou ela, mas preferiu engolir a sua revolta. - Irei para minha missão. Quando eu voltar, nós conversaremos. Não tenho tempo para te ouvir.

– Faça como quiser.

Sasuke viu-a conter a raiva, virar as costas, colocar a máscara ninja e descer rapidamente as escadas. O som da porta de entrada se fechando bruscamente fez com que o moreno percebesse que ela já não estava em casa. O Uchiha entrou em seu quarto e lá vestiu uma roupa qualquer, estranhou Sakura não ter esboçado qualquer reação por vê-lo seminu. Até dois meses atrás, ela o via apenas sem camisa e era o suficiente para ficar vermelha como carmesim. A mudança drástica veio junto com a entrada dela na _ANBU_, a maldita organização que Sasuke tanto detesta.

- _Haruno_ _idiota!_

O Uchiha deitou-se na cama que considera confortável, apesar do colchão não ser tão macio. Remexeu-se várias vezes em busca do sono que tardava a chegar, nenhuma posição parecia valer de ajuda. Algo o estava incomodando e nem mesmo sabia o que poderia ser, ou talvez sim, mas não se sentia bem ao admitir o que quer que fosse. Embora no fundo soubesse que a causa de sua inquietação tem ligação direta com sua esposa.

O próprio tem a leve suspeita que seu ódio pela _ANBU _deve-se ao fato de Sakura passar mais tempo lá do que em casa, não que Sasuke deseje tê-la por mais tempo próxima de si, sinceramente não se tratava disso, era só o sentimento incomum de posse não consentida que dita suas emoções. Uma dessas emoções é a raiva que nutre por Yamato, capitão do Esquadrão _ANBU_ de Sakura e homem em quem ela confia a própria vida.

- Hunf! Enlouqueci. Yamato não representa perigo nenhum a mim. - Preferiu ignorar pensamentos tão infantis e inúteis e cobriu-se com o cobertor.

Ao voltar novamente para sua guerra particular com o sono, Sasuke deitou-se de bruços e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tirando assim a possibilidade de qualquer ruído lhe incomodar. Contudo, foi em vão. Girou na cama de modo que pudesse olhar o teto do quarto, onde a lua refletia um brilho prateado e fosco. Novamente, quando não queria, Sakura lhe veio à mente, lembrou-se do quanto ela estava estranha_. _Já não era obediente como antes, gostava de afrontá-lo e passava muito tempo com Yamato. Sasuke apenas não sabia o que eles faziam, pois até mesmo em dias sem missões os dois se encontravam.

– _Será que... Não, impossível. Ela não é estúpida a esse ponto – _pensou ele.

O _shinobi_ levantou-se, foi até o andar de baixo, na cozinha, e ficou por lá. Não queria pensar em Sakura, ela não é importante_. – Não é_, afirmou para si mesmo. – A Uchiha não passa de um instrumento usado para concluir seus propósitos, nada mais. E quando conseguir sua almejada vingança seu casamento deixaria de existir e, provavelmente, nunca mais veria Sakura. Livrar-se-ia dela como quem joga um brinquedo fora. Afinal, não sentia nada por Sakura. Não é?

_Não é?_ _Vamos, Sasuke... Não é?_

O moreno sentou-se em uma das banquetas da cozinha, enchendo uma xícara com o café que havia acabado de fazer. Teria que esperar a chegada de Sakura da tal missão para terem uma longa conversa. Sobre o que? Nem mesmo ele sabe, mas o que quer que fosse o assunto da conversa, não poderia ser adiado.

**(***)**

Sakura se movia rapidamente pelos telhados das casas. Verificou as horas em seu relógio, eram três da madrugada e apenas a lua lhe servia como precária iluminação. Ainda assim, acabou por sorrir satisfeita pela missão ter sido um sucesso e ainda mais por ter demorado menos tempo que o previsto. Já estava muito próxima de casa e mesmo que estivesse louca para descansar, temia encontrar lá a mente perigosa e incompreensível de Sasuke.

– Sakura-_chan... _– Ouviu Yamato pronunciar seu nome, estava tão absorta que sequer notara que o novo _sensei_ ainda encontrava-se ao seu lado, indo de encontro à sede _ANBU_. – Você não precisa ir até a sede hoje, eu mesmo farei o relatório da missão.

– Ah! _Arigatou, sensei. _Não estou com cabeça para relatar nada, o senhor adivinhou. – Disse ela, retirando a própria máscara para revelar um sorriso agradecido.

Yamato também retirou a sua e lhe sorriu de volta, porém o sorriso não foi sustentado por mais de cinco segundos, pois uma expressão séria tomou a face do homem, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras que ainda iria dizer.

– Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para perguntar isso, mas me sinto nesse dever enquanto sou seu chefe na _ANBU_... Vi seu desempenho na missão hoje, Sakura-_chan._ Você estava muito distraída – inclusive no hospital. Isso não é de hoje, mas desde quando você se casou. Por acaso está com problemas com o Sasuke-_san_?

– Não, _sensei_... – Disse levemente nervosa, olhou para o sensei e viu nos olhos de Yamato que aquilo não lhe convenceria. Precisava mentir melhor, muito melhor. – Eu e o Sasuke-_kun_ estamos muito bem, não há problema algum.

– Hmm... – Resmungou o _jounnin._ Não iria perguntar nada a mais. Sakura não lhe parece estar disposta a confirmar o que ele já sabe: Ela não é feliz.

Em um telhado qualquer de um emaranhado de casas, ambos pararam. O distrito Uchiha estava logo à frente e já não poderiam mais desfrutar da agradável companhia um do outro, embora o pequeno interrogatório de Yamato tenha incomodado por demais a Uchiha que, de certa forma, queria mesmo se livrar do homem.

– _Oyasuminasai_, Sakura-_chan._ Vemo-nos amanhã de manhã na sede. – Disse Yamato, recolocando a máscara, saindo rapidamente dali antes que pudesse escutar Sakura dizer '_oyasumi_' de volta.

A Uchiha deu dois saltos antes de chegar aos portões de seu distrito, entrou devagar e neste mesmo ritmo caminhou até sua casa. Já estava abrindo a porta da cozinha quando notou que as luzes estavam todas apagadas, concluiu que Sasuke estivesse dormindo. O que seria o óbvio, nunca imaginou o Uchiha perdendo sequer uma hora de sono por ela, seria algo completamente irracional.

Massageou o próprio ombro antes de acender a lâmpada que iluminou totalmente a cozinha impecavelmente limpa. Adentrou na mesma de olhos fechados pelo cansaço e pousou a máscara _ANBU _na mesa. Parecia já ter memorizado a planta da casa e guardado em sua mente a localização de cada objeto ali, pois andava a esmo sem nem mesmo esbarrar em qualquer coisa. Caminhou até a geladeira, abriu os olhos vasculhando a mesma em busca da jarra com água, não demorou muito e encontrou.

Voltando-se para a pia, seu coração parou por duas batidas ao ver Sasuke sentado ao balcão. Tamanho foi seu susto que acidentalmente a jarra com a água foi ao chão, estilhaçando-se. Como não o percebera ali? Que espécie de ninja pensa que é? Pensando assim acabou por revoltar-se consigo mesma e concluiu que Yamato estava certo, anda distraída. Voltou a fitar a silhueta não muito distante de si, apenas o balcão de mármore negro lhe separa do alguém conhecido.

- Sasuke-_kun_? O que faz acordado? – Perguntou ela, não houve resposta. Pelo menos para essa pergunta.

– Mas que bagunça... Não fique aí parada, vamos limpar essa droga antes que você consiga se cortar com os cacos. – Disse ele, e por mais irritado que quisesse parecer, apresentava fracos sinais de mansidão, o que atrapalhava seu constante estado de indiferença.

– Ah, claro. – Somente agora Sakura havia percebido o erro que cometera. Quase lamentou a perda da jarra, estimava-a tanto...

Resmungando alguma coisa Sasuke saiu de seu lugar e agachou-se ao lado da _kunoichi _para ajudá-la na tarefa de catar cada caco com as mãos. O Uchiha permanecia no mais absoluto e sepulcral silêncio e bocejou uma ou duas vezes, lembrando Sakura de bancar a curiosa.

– Por que ainda está acordado mesmo? – perguntou.

– Eu acordei há pouco tempo. Só desci para pegar um copo de água – mentiu.

– Cínico. Dentro daquela xícara havia café e você não aparenta ter dormido hoje. Sou uma _kunoichi_, no fim das contas.

– Humpf! Isso não importa. Deixe que eu termine isso aqui, vá tomar banho e desça, há um assunto pendente que quero tratar com você.

Sakura não respondeu. Os cacos afiados que recolheu do chão foram jogados na pequena lata de lixo da cozinha e foi em direção ao andar de cima, onde pretendia tomar um demorado banho. Não. Excepcionalmente demorado. Sasuke que lhe espere!

Enquanto isso na cozinha, o moreno terminava de retirar os últimos cacos do chão, só não limparia a sujeira por completo, pois seu machismo é abissal e, segundo esse mesmo machismo, limpar é coisa de mulher. Dane-se a água esparramada no chão.

Quatro horas da manhã e nada da Uchiha sair do banheiro, Sasuke já estava ficando sem paciência, não gostava de esperar. Na realidade poderia muito bem falar com Sakura no dia seguinte, mas algo lhe dizia para não deixar as coisas para o amanhã. Serviu-se de mais café. De repente, parecia que um minuto demoravam-se dois para passar.

Depois de muita espera. o Uchiha, com seu olfato aguçado pelo treinamento ninja, sentiu um perfume suave de cereja se aproximar. Bebeu o café fumegante rapidamente e ficou de pé. Viu Sakura justapor a faixa branca de cetim do _yukata _azul-escuro que usava, enquanto caminhava até ele com suavidade.

– O que quer falar comigo?

– O mesmo assunto que eu estava dizendo antes de você ir para sua missão idiota.

– Idiota? Eu salvei vidas, Sasuke! – A Haruno não escondeu sua irritação – Outra coisa, Yamato_-sensei_ está desconfiado. Ele percebeu que nós não somos o casal perfeito que todos pensam. Parabéns, sua mentira será descoberta.

– Ele percebeu? Incrível como isso não me surpreende, já que vocês se tornaram tão próximos nos últimos dois meses. – Disse Sasuke, ironizando. - Com certeza o Yamato poderia facilmente saber quando você está mentindo, afinal são tão _íntimos_. Estou errado?

– O que está querendo insinuar? Que... – A Uchiha até pretendia terminar sua frase, mas o olhar impassível de Sasuke lhe irritou, instigando-a a mudar o tom de voz. - Oh, Sasuke, você me enoja.

– Então – ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso debochado - já imagino o que sentirá por mim quando souber que eu adiantei meus planos contra Konoha para daqui duas noites. – Disse, e logo esperou uma reação qualquer de Sakura, mas demorou a vir e quando veio, a voz dela saiu triste.

– Você me decepciona às vezes, Uchiha. Eu estou pensando nisso faz um tempo e... Não posso assentir que você destrua a aldeia. Há pessoas inocentes aqui. O filho do Naruto acabou de nascer, você terá coragem de... –foi interrompida abruptamente.

– Quando eu era uma criança ninguém se importou em me destruir. Por que eu deveria, Sakura? – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Veja só como são as coisas, você aceitou trair sua vila, mas agora, quando vê que eu não vou parar, quer defendê-la? Sinceramente, casou-se comigo para realmente me ajudar?

– Sim, foi para isso, mas não do jeito que você pensa. Casei-me com você para te ajudar a esquecer esse ódio por Konoha. Eu não pretendia destruir a vila com você, mas pretendi desde o princípio te convencer do contrário.

A cada palavra da Uchiha, os olhos de Sasuke se enchiam de ódio. Faiscavam. Ela não o entende e não consegue lhe compreender, achou que a _kunoichi_ era diferente do restante do mundo. Mas ela, como todos, não sabe o quanto ele sofreu, nem ao menos tentou saber, Sakura é só mais uma de muitos que lhe julgam por querer a justiça ao seu clã feita, mesmo que essa 'justiça' significasse também sacrifícios.

- Sasuke-_kun, _você pode ser feliz sem essa vingança. – Sakura foi solene, porém foi fustigada por palavras amargas vindas do seu marido.

– E como espera me convencer disso? Deixe-me pensar... Provavelmente achou que se me oferecesse seu corpo todas as noites, fazendo de mim um homem sexualmente satisfeito, poderia ocupar minha mente de tal forma que eu não pensaria em minha vingança. Certo?

– Argh!... Meu Deus, como eu sou burra! Como você, grande Uchiha, é burro, estúpido e cego!

Ódio foi o nome do sentimento que preencheu a mente da Uchiha e também foi o sentimento que lhe impulsionou a erguer sua mão sedenta por encontrar a face do moreno e ali deixar sua marca. Ele teria que pagar o preço por humilhá-la e por caluniá-la, mas Sasuke parecia disposto a ficar lhe devendo, pois segurou com facilidade ambos os pulsos de Sakura, limitando os movimentos da _kunoichi._ Este quase se arrependeu de seu feito, desta maneira, forçosamente, seu corpo praticamente colava-se ao de sua esposa, ainda que não tivesse o direito de chamá-la assim.

– O que pretendia fazer, Sakura? Bater-me? Lembre-se que eu sou um _shinobi, _no fim das contas. – Disse ele, usando quase o mesmo termo que ela havia usado momentos antes.

– Nunca esqueci, agora pode me soltar? Acho que já me ofendeu o suficiente por hoje, não preciso ficar com meu corpo marcado também.

– Sua opinião é minoria aqui, mas irei lhe soltar. Antes tenho um aviso: Não irei parar, Konoha terá o que merece. Eu não busco felicidade, Sakura, lembre-se disso.

– Então eu irei lhe impedir! Contarei ao Hokage!

– Vá! Faça isso, conte-lhe tudo – provocou-a –, isso se conseguir. O que duvido.

– Você é desumano.

– Não do meu ponto de vista.

Sakura lhe deu as costas assim que ele a soltou. Nunca conhecera em toda sua vida um homem tão egoísta, rancoroso e irredutível quanto Sasuke. Ela sabia que veria a queda de Konoha diante de seus olhos e nada poderia fazer. E a culpa seria sua. Toda sua. Não deveria tê-lo ajudado desde o começo. Em que estava pensando? Viveria em remorso se deixasse acontecer algo com a vila. Mas isso não aconteceria, nem que tivesse que matar Sasuke ou, ainda, morrer para impedi-lo.

Já subia metade das escadas quando percebeu o Uchiha atrás de si, direcionando-se ao seu respectivo quarto. Continuou a subir os degraus ignorando-o solenemente, andou alguns passos e alcançou a maçaneta da porta com urgência. Sasuke, com as mãos nos bolsos, parou atrás de Sakura. Demorou alguns segundos para esboçar uma reação descente, decidiu adverti-la, coisa que faz melhor que ninguém.

– Você continuará a passar-se por minha esposa até o momento em que eu diga para parar, Sakura. Nem mesmo pense em fugir do seu papel antes que eu mande.

– Você é louco? Acha que pode me manipular e dar ordens? – Sakura quase gritou, virou-se para Sasuke.

– Eu posso e você sabe disso. – A olhou tão profundamente que poderia fazê-la cambalear - Você _me_ pertence, Haruno. Não a Yamato ou a Konoha. Mas a mim.

Ela arfou de surpresa e escarneceu, estava pronta para jogar na face do Uchiha uma dúzia de impropérios. Ele não era seu dono! Ela não era uma mercadoria! Todavia, inesperadamente, Sasuke aproximou-se rapidamente e com um libido incontido capturou os lábios doces da flor em mulher, demonstrando que poderia, sim, manipulá-la, tanto que o fazia sem precisar de esforços maiores. O toque frio dos lábios de Sasuke nos de Sakura pegaram-na de surpresa.

Mãos masculinas pareciam conhecer bem o caminho que percorriam pelo corpo da _kunoichi_, as mãos, então, traçaram um caminho invisível pelo pescoço, braços, costas e pernas de Sakura, para enfim ser enlaçada pela cintura e apertá-la contra o corpo de Sasuke, que concedia a si mesmo algo que almejava há muito tempo. E, ao contrário de suas expectativas, o beijo que provava era bem recebido, correspondido e desejado.

Sentiu que Sakura estava ficando sem ar e deixou-a respirar, e em meio segundo depois voltou a beijá-la, inicialmente calmo, depois feroz. Os pensamentos dos dois desvaneciam, e só o som do farfalhar das roupas que vez ou outra se esfregavam era ouvido, ou ainda grunhidos baixos de ambos.

Sasuke não pareceu perceber que estava indo longe demais quando ergueu Sakura do chão e a levou para o interior do quarto. Ele já não arrazoava e, se o fazia, nenhum de seus pensamentos relacionavam-se com sair dali. Tampouco Sakura, que mesmo notando o que acontecia, não repudiou o Uchiha**. **Diante disso, foi inevitável sentir raiva de si mesma.

– _Ah..._ – o sussurro de um dos dois ficou suspenso no ar por alguns instantes, no intervalo mínimo entre um beijo e outro.

Os lábios dela eram tenros e convidativos, e Sasuke simplesmente não conseguia se afastar. Ia se afundando cada vez mais em sua perdição. Estava sendo fraco, mas contanto que Sakura não percebesse, ele ficaria bem. Aos poucos e relutante, Sasuke diminuiu o ritmo do beijo e mãos, mas não se afastou dela – apenas sentou-a de maneira confortável na cômoda, derrubando alguns objetos. Permaneceu ali, com seu corpo junto ao de Sakura, separados apenas por algumas camadas de roupas.

– Eu não disse... que poderia... manipular você, Haruno? **– **Disse Sasuke, arfando**. **Deixando sua cabeça repousar no ombro dela a fim de conseguir algum apoio.

– Não foi tão bom assim – Sakura falava com aparente desdém, mas seus olhos lhe denunciavam a mentira.

– Mentirosa – acusou-a, mas sua voz era calma. -Você mudou muito, Haruno. Não é a mesma.

– Certamente mudei... Abandonei aquela garota idiota que fui, mas hoje parece que a resgatei... Tornei-me...

– Minha tortura – ele completou, interrompendo-a e surpreendendo-a; olhando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez naquela noite, embora a penumbra impedisse que Sakura percebesse claramente. – Mesmo agora não consigo me afastar. Eu estou destruindo hoje algo que edifiquei por meses.

– As coisas precisam ser realmente assim, Sasuke? Você tem que ser o mau?

– Por que não?

– Porque eu... – hesitou – sei que você é maior que o seu ódio.

– Não sou.

– Se não fosse, eu certamente não teria amado você – imediatamente ela se arrependeu do que disse, e desviou o olhar.

Silêncio.

– Esse foi seu maior erro, Sakura. – Sasuke sussurrou – e o meu foi que mesmo sabendo disso me aproximei de você._ - E sinceramente temo não conseguir me afastar..._

– Achei que tivesse um bom autocontrole. – Ela disse suavemente, porém sua voz era no mínimo acusatória, ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, o que foi inútil.

– Meu autocontrole não é tão bom assim. Minha intenção era simplesmente provocá-la, e veja só como estou patético.

Antes que ela pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão, o moreno tirou-a da cômoda, devagar, deixando Sakura se apoiar com os próprios pés no chão – mas quase tirou as forças da moça ao arrebatá-la em um beijo audacioso e desavisado –. Já que havia ido até ali, não voltaria atrás e Sakura não parecia desejar tal. Sentia que assim como o corpo dele desejava o dela, o dela chamava pelo dele. E a Haruno estava bem ali, entre seus braços, aconchegada a si, totalmente entregue. Não sentiria culpa pelo que quer que fosse fazer.

Entre beijos, carícias e sussurros, paravam por segundos para recuperarem o fôlego. Sasuke achou por um momento que talvez estivesse indo rápido demais, lascivo demais... E acabou por diminuir seu ritmo, sem perder o anseio que sentia, mas pela primeira vez pensou na Haruno: Assustá-la não estava em seus planos. Na verdade, nada daquilo estava.

Mas nem isso conteve as mãos do Uchiha passearam livremente pela cintura da kunoichi até encontrar a amarração do _yukata_ e desfazê-la sem dificuldade. Ela que, embora soubesse o que adviria em alguns momentos, não parecia se importar. Estava sendo estúpida se entregando de tal maneira, pois afirmava a teoria de Sasuke numa confirmação muda: ela era uma boneca que ele poderia facilmente manipular.

Uma boneca que se permitiu a amar quem não merece, que se entregava de corpo, alma e coração ao seu manipulador. Uma boneca de porcelana tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte somente por suportar sozinha a dor de um amor não-correspondido. Alguém que não queria se arrepender por algo que não fez, mesmo que isso significasse sua vergonha e lamúria perene. _Só uma boneca_.

Mas naquela noite provaria à Sasuke o quanto ele poderia se arrepender por não tê-la valorizado, por ser mesquinho a ponto de usá-la como um objeto perante a uma sociedade firmada em pilares que contam como atributo principal a aparência, o elegante, o bonito e o formal.

Ela entregar-se-ia por completo ao vingador, não tão somente pela satisfação imediata de um desejo que os consumia, mas também para provar a ele e a si mesma que pode ir além do evidente. E ainda que sua intenção fosse considerada algo opróbrio, iria até o fim, mostrando que uma boneca também faz escolhas, sejam elas corretas ou não.

– _Uff._.. – Sasuke sibilou quando viu o yukata deslizar delicadamente pelo corpo de Sakura e ir ao chão, deixando-a seminua. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Quase nada o impedia de vê-la por completo, a lua ajudava um pouco com sua luz prateada invadindo a janela e naquele momento Sasuke teve certeza do que queria.

_Ela._

Seu corpo tremeu, suas mãos fervilhavam e seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso por trás de toda aquela máscara fria. Suas mãos, seus beijos, seus toques e seu corpo tornaram-se mais exigentes quando se deitou com Sakura na cama. A silhueta de mulher pela qual ele sempre _fingia_ não ter interesse disfarçava uma leve timidez. Claramente acanhada, a Haruno cobriu os seios descobertos com as mãos. Em um gesto inesperado, o Uchiha tirou as mãos dela de lá, beijando-lhe os dedos delgados. Um pouco menos envergonhada, a _kunoichi_ o presenteou mordiscando o pescoço alvo sem permissão.

Sasuke não se importaria em ficar a noite inteira somente decorando cada centímetro daquele corpo que agora era tão seu, a fim de agradá-la, de deixá-la à vontade. _Isso não é normal_, pensou, o pensamento esquentou-lhe o rosto como uma bofetada. Mas pelo menos naquele momento isso não o incomodou por muito tempo. Não deveria pensar tanto quando seu foco principal era Sakura. Por isso, concentrar-se-ia nela.

- _Sasuke... – _o nome do moreno saiu por entre os lábios da Haruno num sussurro fraco. Com ele Sakura estava descobrindo coisas que jamais havia sentido. Talvez porque ela o amava deixava tudo ainda melhor.

Bem-recebido foi o toque frio e lascivo dos lábios de Sasuke no pescoço, ombros e pouco tempo depois nos seios pequenos, mas de formas aprazíveis. Ele demorou-se ali e podia sentir sua pele arder pelos arranhões que sua esposa vez ou outra dava em suas costas. E sentiu-se aprisionado pela forma com que cada gesto dele que ela correspondia era magistral.

Voltou a beijá-la na boca levemente túmida, enquanto deslizou as mãos pelos quadris de Sakura, ajustando seu corpo melhor ao dela – deixando-a ciente do quando a desejava naquele momento. Poucos segundos depois, com a ajuda das mãos temulentas da Haruno, o shinobi tirou a própria camisa, seu "excesso" de roupa começava a incomodar ambos. Talvez mais a Sakura, que logo decorria os dedos e mãos pelo peito nu de Sasuke, deixando novas marcas vermelhas na pele febril. Mais alguns momentos assim, no quarto onde o único som era o de suas respirações ansiosas e de gemidos abafados, e Sasuke simplesmente iria ao céu**. **E quase foi quando ela envolveu-lhe o quadril com as pernas e sussurrou-lhe algumas palavras.

- Sasuke...

-Hn? – ele parou por um momento e olhou nos olhos verdes da Haruno, a lua mudara de posição e a luz refletia-se ainda mais dentro do quarto.

- Eu... Não quero me arrepender disso. – emoldurou o rosto de Sasuke com as mãos enquanto começava a falar, tentando ao mesmo tempo esconder o próprio rubor – Por isso, confio em você.

- Não é uma atitude muito inteligente, mas hoje é exceção. Você pode confiar... Sakura. – Disse, sorrindo ligeiramente, mas Sakura não notou, pois beijou o Uchiha vorazmente antes que o fizesse.

"_Você pode confiar, Sakura" –_ a frase a pouco dita verberou pela mente de Sakura por alguns segundos, antes de se entregar completamente. Sasuke não estava dizendo nada daquilo da boca pra fora ou no calor do momento, o moreno estava sendo sincero como nunca. Ele faria dela a sua mulher naquela noite_. Sua._ E não escondeu que o pronome possessivo lhe agradava. Amou-a e deixou-se ser amado como jamais um dia foi, e naquele momento percebeu que estava ligado a ela.

_Zutto..._

_(sempre)_

(***)

_Tempos depois..._

Ainda que o vingador Uchiha tenha agido contra sua própria natureza naquela noite, respeitou os limites de Sakura, sendo um verdadeiro homem. A fez sentir-se amada, desejada. Como verdadeiramente o era! Mas era só desejo? Não havia amor? O pensamento o assustou; e muito! Então o ignorou, o contradisse e guardou-o em algum lugar dentro de sua mente – num lugar que não poderia resgatar tão cedo, exceto se tirasse sua couraça de orgulho que atrapalhava seu andar e dificultava seu caminho. E, é óbvio, isso era quase impossível.

... Subitamente, o Uchiha teve um choque de realidade. Num minuto estava fazendo amor com Sakura, no outro, neste pra ser exata, tinha-a alinhada em seus braços – simplesmente não conseguia sair e ir para seu próprio quarto, ficar ali com ela era tão tentador quanto possuí-la mais uma vez. Sasuke aconchegou-se melhor a _kunoichi _inconscientemente, procurando conforto para dormir... Se conseguisse. A tez do moreno possuía uma leve película de suor e ainda respirava entrecortado devido o evento anterior. Sakura, com tudo isso, parecia estar dormindo tranquilamente. Mas não estava.

– _Tão real... e ao mesmo tempo tão irreal. Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo... no que acabou de acontecer! – _Pensava ela, lutando contra o sono crescente.

Logo deixaram de lutar contra a sonolência que chegara rápido. Ambos temeram por um momento o amanhã, o despertar. Mas rederam-se ao cansaço e entregaram-se aos cuidados de uma noite sem sonhos antes que qualquer pensamento se firmasse.

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram timidamente pela casa naquela manhã. As cortinas brancas dançavam no ritmo suave da brisa primaveril. Ainda era muito cedo e não havia pessoas da vila fora de suas casas fazendo barulho – como era de costume, por isso o silêncio seria quase mórbido se não fosse pelo som de um ou dois pássaros que se esgoelavam em uma árvore próxima.

Diferente das outras manhãs, nessa Sakura acordou antes que o despertador soasse. Mesmo assim sentiu que a única hora dormida havia sido suficiente para descansar seu corpo. Subitamente, as memórias da noite anterior vieram a sua mente. Instintivamente correu os olhos pela cama, a fim de encontrar Sasuke, achou que ele já não estivesse ali e Deus sabe o que ele estaria pensando dela. Mas notável foi a surpresa da Haruno ao encontrar o moreno deitado ao seu lado.

- Santo Deus! – exclamou baixo.

- Na verdade... meu nome é Sasuke, não 'Santo Deus'. - a voz entorpecida do Uchiha entregava-o: acabara de acordar. Ainda de olhos fechados, bocejou e depois os abriu, encontrando duas pedras verdes lhe encarando espantadas. – Que é?

- V-você-ê... ainda está aqui! – disse ela, não para Sasuke. Mas pra si mesma, numa espécie de reafirmação.

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? – foi sarcástico. Mas sabia exatamente o que ela havia pensado. – Eu não sou de fugir mais– ele sorriu sem humor.

- Sasuke-_kun_, mas... – Sakura pensou em dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente estavam morrendo antes de serem verbalizadas. Debaixo dos lençóis, ainda podia sentir a mão de Sasuke junto a sua cintura. Ficou estupefata.

- "Mas" o quê? – perguntou, puxando a Haruno para si, sem saber ao certo o motivo de tê-lo feito.

- E-eu achei que v-você... – ela dizia, gaguejando, parou para colocar algumas mechas do cabelo rosado atrás da orelha. – Que você fingiria que nada aconteceu – Sakura desviou olhar.

- Eu não farei isso, mas sugiro que você o faça. –. Aquilo foi uma pedra gigante nas expectativas da Haruno. Massacrou sem piedade o que imaginou que poderia ou pelo menos o que seria natural acontecer, afinal... eles deveriam ficar juntos. Não é? – Sakura, serei extremamente claro com você agora, lhe devo isso, ao menos.

- Err, eu...

- Não me interrompa, Haruno. – Ralhou, olhando-a nos olhos, sem se mexer – Não vou desistir da minha meta. De alguma forma, eu irei me vingar, mesmo que não siga o plano original. Konoha sairá perdendo. O que aconteceu entre nós não poderia e não vai mudar minha condição... – ele hesitou e corou um pouco – foi ótimo, mas minhas ideias não mudarão por isso, talvez só tomem rumos diferentes.

- O que você que dizer? – Ela estava ruborizada já havia certo tempo.

** - **Vou partir de Konoha.

- ...

_ - Ele vai embora... De novo. Depois de tudo... de tudo. E eu não tenho sequer audácia pra pedi-lo pra ficar. Isso não pode estar se repetindo!_

_- _Não vai dizer nada? – Disse o shinobi, nem que fosse pra ser xingado, ela deveria esboçar uma reação. Mas Sakura ficou distraída tempo suficiente para que Sasuke se apartasse, vestisse sua roupa (ao menos a calça) e sentasse à beira da cama, deixando-a solitária com o lençol.

- O que eu poderia dizer? – Ela o encarou, aborrecida – as coisas não mudam entre nós, Sasuke. Damos um passo à frente e dez para trás. Eu... não quero mais passar por isso. – a Haruno respirou fundo, como se pensasse o que diria, como se doesse. E doía; as palavras que custavam a sair arranhavam-lhe a garganta- Não quero te ver mais. O que aconteceu... foi um grande erro.

- Tem razão... Farei o que deseja. Quando eu partir de Konoha, será mais fácil pra você. Terá que enfrentar e explicar muita coisa para o Hokage. Serei caçado novamente, e para que não seja punida, pelo amor de Deus, não diga que foi conivente comigo em nenhum momento. Diga que lhe ameacei e obriguei-a a cooperar; me entregue, mesmo que sua índole não permita isso. Se não o fizer, juro que lhe coloco um _genjutsu_ e te faço me entregar às autoridades sem que se dê conta.

No mesmo segundo, o moreno levantou-se, sem dar à Sakura uma chance de responder-lhe, ele bagunçou os cabelos negros e olhou por demorados segundos para a Haruno... "_proteja a si mesma, no mínimo_", ele pensou. Enviou-lhe um olhar condescendente e sem dizer uma palavra, saiu do quarto, indo para o próprio. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, passando pela sala de estar, tombou uma fotografia, ocultando a imagem nela eternizada: o dia de seu casamento com a _kunoichi_ irritante. Em cinco minutos, andava pelas ruas desertas de Konoha com uma mochila nas costas. A cena lhe parecia familiar, mas o vazio era muito maior do que o que sentiu aquela vez e, desta, Sakura não viria sequer para tentar pará-lo.

(***)

Por longos minutos Sakura ficou deitada na cama, absorta em lembranças boas e ruins. Só saiu destas quando ouviu a porta da frente se fechar e bater com uma força que não parecia ter sido intencional. Sasuke lhe veio à mente. Sentia o chackra dele cada vez mais fraco... logo, concluiu, havia sido ele quem cruzou a porta.

_"- Vou partir de Konoha." – _A voz rouca e vivaz do shinobi fez eco em sua mente. – "_me entregue à eles''._

Em meio minuto, Sakura vestiu um vestido de verão e amarrou os cabelos em um coque frouxo e esganiçado. Precisava ser rápida, conhecia seu marido e suas habilidades ninjas, se quisesse alcançá-lo, como pretendia, não deveria perder muito tempo. Saiu de casa, sem olhar para trás.

...

Talvez até mais veloz que o vento, Sakura corria pelas ruas. O coração saltava pela boca, não pela adrenalina, mas pelo anseio. Embora houvesse dito ao Uchiha que não queria vê-lo mais, viu que era apenas por alguns minutos e não pra sempre. Não poderia deixá-lo ir... Não poderia...

_- Não posso_... – Lágrimas discretas queriam fugir de seus olhos e rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto, Sakura, porém, as conteve.

No caminho que levava a saída de Konoha, a _kunoichi _encontrou quem procurava, ele andava normalmente, pelo visto não queria aparentar um fugitivo para quem encontrasse no caminho, isso evitaria perguntas desnecessárias.

E, de repente, percebeu que sabia o que queria, mas não o que dizer quando alcançasse seu objetivo. Sasuke não voltou-se para a Haruno. Continuou parado e esperou que ela lhe dissesse algo, porém ela nada dizia, mas podia ouvir a respiração nervosa da mulher.

- Por que veio? – A voz dele cortou o silêncio incômodo, sua boca retesou-se numa linha fina e torta, mas voltou a falar antes da resposta. - Não sei por que continua vindo atrás de mim. Eu já lhe disse há muito tempo que _tenho caminhos diferentes a seguir._ Lembra-se?

Sakura anuiu com a cabeça, não acreditando na força da própria voz. Sabia que Sasuke mesmo de costas perceberia o gesto.

- Pois bem, nisso, pelo menos, eu não mudei em nada. Nem tenho fé que isso vá acontecer.

- Mas **eu** mudei, Sasuke. Não é suficiente? Você mesmo disse. – Disse, ganhando confiança.

- Mas continua uma irritante, você não é capaz de mudar isso, Haruno – ele disse, com um sorriso com muitos significados, nenhum deles explícitos, e voltou-se para _kunoichi_. – Essa cena não lhe é familiar? A única diferença é que você não está aos prantos fazendo promessas que provavelmente não poderia cumprir.

Um vento enxerido soprou forte o suficiente para tirar algumas folhas do chão e levá-las para longe. Sakura agradeceu, mesmo que por segundos, isso lhe deu tempo pra pensar.

- Não cumpri porque você não me deu essa chance! Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo de partir me golpeou e me deixou aqui, inconsciente. Mas dessa vez, Sasuke, eu decidi, eu vou com você e se não permitir, eu lutarei contra você – ela disse, tanto seu olhar quanto sua voz sustentou a seriedade da frase. Sakura deu um passo à frente, dois... três... até que estava frente a frente com o _shinobi_.

- E acha que eu concordaria com isso ou ainda que tem chance numa luta contra mim? Você já foi menos ingênua, Haruno.

- Olhe bem pra mim, tenho cara de quem vai desistir? Há poucas horas você estava cego de vingança, era um poço de arrogância e achava-se meu dono... depois que nós... – ela corou, involuntariamente – bem, você sabe do que estou falando... mudou seus planos. E agora está partindo! O que aconteceu com sua vingança, Uchiha?

- Não a esqueci. Casamo-nos justamente por ela e não deixarei que tudo tenha sido em vão.

- Dormiu comigo também por essa maldita vingança? – Sakura exasperou-se, mas o moreno continuava impassível, ela não lhe comovia.

- Não, não foi por isso – franziu o cenho, foi tudo o que ele disse a respeito e girou os calcanhares, porém não se moveu mais que isso. – Não venha comigo, Sakura. Sua vida, seu emprego, sua família e seus amigos estão aqui...

- Minha família é você... Idiota! Acha que eu não tentei odiá-lo? Já tive motivos suficientes, e tentei muitas vezes... Não consegui... – disse, os olhos ficavam úmidos e embaçados pelas lágrimas – Não consegui... Mesmo assim continuo vendo você pelas costas... Não consigo te alcançar.

Como se não a ouvisse, Sasuke deu mais dois passos à frente. Percebeu que Sakura ainda chorava, uma ventania soprou novamente, e o sol começava a iluminar a vila. Numa velocidade assustadora Sasuke - que num instante estava à frente de Sakura -, se colocou atrás dela.

- Eu não desejo deixar essa vila impune, tampouco quero estragar o modo de vida que você tem aqui. Graças a você estou hesitando como nunca antes, que merda. Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui, Haruno.

- Há maneiras menos cruéis de resolver isso, nem tudo se resumem a sangue e guerra. – Disse a kunoichi severamente, voltando-se para ele. – Pense bem, digamos que você vá em frente com isso e mate uma vila inteira, famílias inteiras, mas sobre um, e este buscará vingança contra você. E se o que sobrou decidir matar seu filho e sua esposa e conseguir. Ele estaria errado, Sasuke? Afinal, você matou a família dele. Ele errou?

-... Isso não tem o menor sentido, Haruno. Minha história e sua hipótese são diferentes.

- Oh, é? Em que? – ele não respondeu, contentou-se em desviar o olhar e respirar irritadiço. – Entendeu agora? A culpa do que lhe aconteceu não é sua e não é das pessoas que vivem hoje na vila. Os verdadeiros responsáveis já estão mortos.

- Deus... Terminou seu discurso? Kuso! Por que ainda estou de pé aqui te ouvindo?

- Você sabe que estou certa, o que custa admitir?

- É, você está certa. Satisfeita? – Gritou ele - Mesmo assim... Eu deveria simplesmente renegar tudo que sempre desejei? Eu não vou conseguir começar do zero de novo, Sakura. Prefiro morrer como um ser desprezível a um fracassado.

- Desistir da sua vingança não significa que você é fraco, significa que você não vive nas sombras do seu passado.

- Não me faça rir numa hora dessas, Sakura. Você está pedindo praticamente para eu nascer de novo.

- Ouça... Eu não quero te mudar, só quero que você pare de agir de forma tão egoísta. É tão ruim assim a ideia de viver aqui? – Sakura disse, o Uchiha acompanhando o movimento lento de seus lábios enquanto ela falava.

- Não, não é. – ele disse, sem pensar muito. – Só entenda que não é fácil, eu odeio todos. Essa porra de vila é minha inimiga, mas mesmo assim eu acho que não sou forte o suficiente pra ficar longe dela. Porque sempre que penso em partir, você aparece e me faz pensar a respeito. Já estou de saco cheio disso! Já estou de saco cheio de você na minha mente a toda hora e não saber o que fazer pra me livrar de você. Merda!

- É bom saber disso. – ela disse, equilibrando-se nas pontas dos pés – Assim eu sei que –, apoiou as mãos nos ombros do _shinobi_, – eu posso continuar insistindo e não desistir, por que – ele por sua vez envolveu-lhe a cintura – sempre lhe farei pensar a respeito. – E sentiu os lábios frios dela tocando os seus com uma gentileza que logo foi substituída por uma intensidade invejável. Sentiu as mãos dela irem até sua nuca e a ponta dos dedos entrarem em seu cabelo calmamente, por fim ele desarmou-se de sua raiva e a corresponde, envolvendo-a com os braços. Estavam tão ensimesmados que sequer notaram a presença de alguém bem próximo dali.

- S-sakura... Sasuke... _O-ohayo_. – Ouviram uma voz familiarmente monótona, e quase que imediatamente se apartaram. – O que vocês estão fazendo... _aqui_? – Disse novamente a voz, dando ênfase à última palavra.

- Err..._ Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei – _Sakura o cumprimentou - E-estamos... Bom, só...

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Hatake. – Cortou Sasuke, ríspido.

- Hmm, azedo logo de manhã. – Dessa vez quem falara fora o cão invocado de Kakashi, Pakkun – Temos uma missão agora, Kakashi, dê adeus a esses moleques. E não seria pedir muito se eu dissesse pra demonstrarem o afeto de vocês em casa, seria? Acho que não. Não sejam mau exemplo para nossas crianças. _Ja ne_.

E antes que pudesse ver a irritação do Uchiha, Kakashi se afastou dali, juntamente com o cãozinho mal humorado. Sasuke suspirou enfadado, murmurou algo como 'idiotas', e finalmente percebeu que estava sendo fitado profundamente pela sua _kunoichi_. Logo, antes que mudasse de ideia e partisse realmente de Konoha, tomou Sakura pela mão e levou-a de volta para casa. Ainda não sabia se havia tomado a atitude certa, com o tempo perceberia que sim. Sabia que todos os dias teria que lutar contra o próprio ímpeto de vingança, sabia que não seria fácil, mas se se lembrava de Sakura e das palavras dela. Nunca imaginou que irritante teria tanta influencia sobre si, era, porém, uma influência confortável e lhe agradava pensar que ela havia de alguma forma salvo sua vida de si mesmo.

Ao chegarem ao distrito Uchiha andaram até sua casa e, ao entrarem, trancaram a porta.

- Não imaginei que voltaria aqui tão cedo – disse ele, resignado, como se tivesse ficado muito tempo afastado.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Então, Sra. Haruno, quero dizer... Sra. Uchiha, já que estamos nisso, vamos recuperar o tempo que perdemos ignorando um ao outro, de acordo?

- O q-que você quer d-dizer?

- Quero dizer que hoje você não vai trabalhar, eu também não vou, porque espero gastar todo o meu dia com você. Entendeu ou quer que eu seja mais explícito? – ele falou seriamente, tirando as kunais dos suportes e sua kusanagi das costas.

- E-eu não serei novamente um tipo de vitrine pra você não, não é? Nem vai me tratar como se eu só fosse um objeto, não é?

- Não farei isso. Você pode confiar em mim, eu acho que já lhe disse isso. – Disse o _shinobi_, usando a mão que segurava a de Sakura para aproximá-la dele e puxá-la para um beijo rápido. - Só não prometo romantismo.

- Isso não importa, porque... eu te amo, Sasuke-_kun_... – ela disse baixinho, e vermelha, mas não deu espaço para que o Uchiha visse seu rosto ruborizado, e pulou em seu pescoço, caindo ambos no sofá logo atrás pelo peso.

- É, eu sei. - Sakura podia sentir as mãos de Sasuke passearem por boa parte de seu corpo, enquanto permitia ter os lábios capturados pelos dele. Estava tão feliz que podia sentir seu coração doer de tão forte que batia. Mal sabia ela que o dele também.

_Não posso fugir de você. Como uma mariposa, estou me afogando em sua chama... Eu quero sair e eu quero ficar, mas eu não sou forte o suficiente para ir para longe de você. (...) Porque foi achando que a manipulava, que o manipulado fui eu._

**Owari!**

Notas finais do capítulo:

_Essa oneshot estava mofando no meu PC tem meses. Só agora resolvi postar. Não tenho muito que dizer dela, só que essa fanfic é uma espécie de 'resuminho' de uma long-fic que pretendo escrever no futuro. Andando aceitando... XD :  
* Reviews de todos os tipos (incluindo os fofos, relâmpagos, críticos, atenciosos e analíticos);  
* Recomendações;  
* Favoritos;  
* Pedidos de casamento (-n);  
* Pedradas, sapatadas, e coisas do ramo.  
Mas, sério, meu único objetivo é que minhas histórias sejam lidas. Se você a leu, acredite que me fez feliz (mas não desestimulo comentários, como autora, conto com a sua opinião sincera). Boa noite. :)  
Kiki Ichinose ~ Arlequina ~Harunok ~ Harley Quinn ~ ou o que você quiser. Ja ne. :*_


End file.
